The present invention resides in a material article for insertion within spaces of a structural system to provide insulation between a warm side environment and a cold side environment, and deals more particularly with a laminated medium having at least two insulating layers with a third, intermediate layer interposed therebetween increasing the efficiency of the medium as a barrier to thermal energy passage for a given insulating effect in comparison to presently available materials.
It is well known that heat is a form a kinetic energy transferrable between separated environments when a temperature differential exists. To restrict the thermal transfer between environments, previous insulation systems for inhibiting the escape of thermal energy from a warm environment into a colder environment have used insulating mediums, such as, fiberglass, mineral wool, slag wool or rock wool to form a thermal resistance which reduces the amount of heat transfer occurring between the hot and cold environments. While these mediums alone do provide resistance to heat passage, additional materials have been used to increase the resistance of such mediums to thermal energy passage. For example, a foil layer may be bonded to the fibrous medium face oriented toward the thermal source in order that otherwise escaping thermal energy be initially reflected back toward the thermal source.
A problem associated with using an insulation medium to create a thermal barrier is the generally substantial thickness required of the insulation material to create an effective barrier. Obviously, where less insulation material is used, a corresponding savings in cost will be effected. Alternatively, it may be desired or necessary to use more insulation material to increase the thermal efficiency in a limited or restricted environment. In addition, when an insulation medium of substantial thickness is used, vapors emitted from the insulated environment may become trapped within the insulation medium. A number of problems may arise from such trapped vapors. In a living space, for example, harmful vapors may be emitted by domestic fluids and sprays that may linger in the air when not allowed to escape. Windows and doors are usually closed, if not sealed, during winters and this further contributes to the entrapment of vapor. Also, much of the vapor created in an insulated environment is water vapor generated by domestic functions such as cooking and showering. This presents yet a further problem to the insulating function of the insulation medium. When water vapor collects within the insulation medium and is not allowed to readily escape, but remains entrapped, it fills spaces otherwise occupied by insulating air and lowers the ability of the medium to function as a thermal barrier. Furthermore, water vapor entrapped within an insulation medium may condense into water droplets and cause rot, mildew or other water damage of the adjacent wall or roof structure.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a laminated insulating material having at least one layer of plastic with closed cells of trapped air interposed between two layers of an insulation medium thereby providing the laminated insulating material with an increased resistance to thermal energy flow through the insulation medium layers which creates an efficient insulation medium in a single product.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide means within the intermediate, closed cell layer for allowing vapor to pass through the closed cell layer from one fibrous medium layer to the other in order that such vapors do not remain trapped within the insulated environment or the laminated inserting material.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an article of insulation having a high insulating effect for a given thickness.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a facing usable with the laminated insulation material for dispersing vapors passing through the laminated insulating material into the surrounding environment.